DHARMA Initiative stations
}} The DHARMA Initiative built a series of stations on the Island and at least one off-Island in Los Angeles. The different stations had different purposes. Some stations were for research into various scientific subjects but other stations provided communications infrastructure. According to the Sri Lanka Video, they were created to help scientists "save the world as we know it" via research in various fields such as zoology and psychology. The stations have power and running water. Each facility had its own, octagon-shaped logo. After the Purge, the Others began using some of the stations for their own purposes while others were left abandoned. Though the stations had been abandoned for a number of years, all of them still had power and light. Some were shown to still have running water and resupply airdrops were still occurring at the Swan in 2004. __TOC__ Main Facilities/Stations On the Island The Hydra The Arrow The Swan According to its orientation film, the Swan was originally a laboratory "where scientists could work to understand the unique electromagnetic fluctuations emanating from this sector of the Island". However, after an "Incident", a protocol had to be followed in which two people would take shifts pressing a button (inputting the Numbers into a Computer) every 108 minutes for 540 days, at the end of which time replacements would arrive to take the place of the previous inhabitants. It was located in the southern region of the Island, about a mile inland of the crash of Flight 815. There was a fail safe switch, whose function if activated still remains mysterious. The switch was activated and the station imploded following the discharge. See also: the Hatch (Swan Exterior) }} The Flame . See also: }} The Pearl DHARMA Initiative staff members delivered food and supplies to the Pearl from time to time. . There was also a hidden camera present in the Pearl, indicating they and not the Swan residents were the subject of the experiment. The station consisted of a corridor with an octagonal tunnel leading down by ladder to the outside and one large, octagonal room, in which nine television sets were fed live surveillance pictures. There appeared to be damage to this station: missing panels in the roof, loose wires, boulder in room. There were no living quarters for the Pearl's personnel, as they only served in eight-hour shifts. However, there was a still-working toilet in a room placed left in the station. This station was the place where Mikhail Bakunin first appeared. See also: }} The Orchid }} The Staff Presumably, the fully operational staff was preparing her for a forced birthing, to deliver Aaron into the clutches of the Others. After her escape (assisted by Alex), the station was abandoned. The station was later revisited by Claire, along with Kate and Rousseau. It was also visited by Juliet and Sun when they went to find out the date of Sun's conception , and again at Juliet's request by Jin, Sun, Charlotte, and Daniel to gather medical supplies for Jack's appendectomy. According to the station's position in the blast door map, it appeared to be located in the western portion of the Island. No Staff-specific Orientation Film was found, and unlike the Swan and the Arrow stations, there was no "Quarantine" warning on any of the doors of the station. See also: Station explorers }} The Looking Glass }} The Tempest See also: }} Off the Island The Lamp Post It was the first station built by the Initiative, according to the Lost Encylopedia. See also: }} Other possible stations * The Temple was marked on Ben's map with a DHARMA logo. However it is unknown why the Initiative gave a Hostile-controlled area a logo. * There is likely a meteorology station, considering one of the Initiative's main subjects of study was meteorology. The blast door map theorized a possible location, and the Lost Encyclopedia speculates that either one existed or was never finished. * It is possible that the "Sri Lanka Video" logo is linked to a station. The design could possibly link it to the theorized meteorology station. * According to the blast door map, a cryptography research/listening station may also have existed. * Two stations, drawn with dotted lines on the blast door map, were labeled with "C3?" and "C4?". It is unknown if they refer to known or unknown stations. * Elsewhere on the map, the text "Alleged location of aborted #7. Large number of underground springs, heavy water table" appeared. * It is believed that a power station may have existed somewhere on the Island which likely would have housed geothermal turbines to power all the other facilities. * "The Door" was presumed to be the entrance to another station, but when it was opened by Sayid, there was a wall of rock. It seems "the Door" was part of an elaborate hoax constructed by the Others. However it is unknown if they made up the logo for the Door or took it from another station. * "The Wrench" was the supposed place where Juliet worked for three years when she was on the island in 1977 with Jin and Sawyer. See also *Station explorers *Map *DHARMA Initiative de:Stationen der DHARMA Initiative es:Estaciones de la Iniciativa Dharma fr:Stations du Projet DHARMA he:שער:תחנות דהארמה it:Stazioni del Progetto DHARMA nl:Stations pl:Stacje Inicjatywy DHARMA pt:Iniciativa DHARMA/Estações Category:Island locations * Category:DHARMA Initiative Category:Lists